projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Zephyr
Zephyr Intro *Let's waste 'em and get out of here. *Looks like I'm going to have to fight you one way or the other. *I'm literally gonna fill you full of lead! *You seem like you're really enjoying this! *Ha-ha! I could hit you with my eyes closed! *Heh, you're pretty cool, you know that? *This one looks like it could be a handful. *Target acquired. We'll eliminate them one by one until we're through. *I suppose this'll be more fun than shooting a paper target. *I don't think we really need to strain ourselves too much here. Special Attack *The witching hour is over! *You can have as many dreams as you like. *You're right about that, Leanne. Support Attack *Don't trip, Leanne! *If you're gonna bring it, BRING IT, LEANNE! *Leanne! Do your best! *This is our perfect range! *Quit wasting my time. *I'm working here. Multi Attack *I'll take it all, thanks! *Take as much as you like! *Eat dirt! *Lick some mud! Victory *Hopefully, it'll be more easy next time! *It's dull when everything is so predictable. *I can't stand routine work! *I'm always in top form! *That was more fun than I thought it would be. *I feel like I'm taking out the trash. Leanne Intro *Let's get this over with! *Don't you think you're getting a bit out of hand? *I'll try to keep out of everyone's way. *I'm not letting anyone get in my way! *I wish there was more I could do... *I've got a bad feeling about this... *I'll show you just how much I can change! *I'm getting better at this every day! *I've decided to keep moving forward! *Let's keep our wits about us! Special Attack Intro *I may not be the best, but I've made it this far. *Come on, I can do this. *Look, everyone! Here I go! *I will take care of myself! *See? I won't drag you down! End *Did I wake from a dream? *Eat some of this! *Zephyr, it's the same as that one time. Support Attack *I don't have time to lick my wounds. *Zephyr, let's do this together! *It's our turn... Right! *I-I won't let up! *Zephyr, I'll follow you! OK! *Don't make fun of me too much, OK? Victory *How long do we have to keep this up...? *I honestly feel like we just got lucky back there... *I think I'm starting to get the hang of things. *No, no, we must be careful! *Were our enemies too weak, or are we getting stronger? *I feel like I just climbed another step on a very long staircase. Paired Characters Intro *'Zephyr': You're going to drown in your own blood! Leanne: Um, I'm not sure this guy bleeds... *'Leanne': N-No! Stop everything! My make-up is running! Zephyr: There's no time for that! Just leave it as is and go! *'Leanne': We'll be fine as long as we do what we always do. Zephyr: Machine guns followed by handguns or grenades. *'Zephyr': My bullets are a one-way ticket to hell! Leanne: We can't have you coming back after all ♪ *'Zephyr': Keep your guard up, Leanne! Leanne: Don't worry, I've got your back! Victory *'Leanne': That didn't even seem like a fair fight. Zephyr: Leanne, are you saying you're ready for something a bit tougher? *'Zephyr': C'mon, that wasn't even fun! Try harder! Leanne: Well, we did fill them full of holes before they even had a chance to try... *'Zephyr': Oh, man, that was damn close! Leanne: Really damn close! Ugh, now you got me saying it. Solo Characters Alisa Intro *'Leanne': No matter how strong I may become, I'll never be relaxed enough to laugh. Alisa: Don't worry, Leanne! It's okay to laugh! See? Zephyr: That's not funny in the slightest! It's freaky! Arthur Intro Zephyr: I don't know that I like those weapons of yours. Arthur: Lances and daggers are quite fun once you get used to them. Leanne: It does look like it would be fun to jump and rain them down on enemies. Bahn Intro Bahn: Let's do this! I'll break 'em to pieces! Leanne: Sometimes I wish you were this lively too, Zephyr. Zephyr: Well, aren't in Basel anymore, but are you sure this is really what you like? Category:Quotes Batsu Ichimonji Intro Batsu: Where do all these monsters come from?! Leanne: Batsu is kind of cool now that I think of it. Zephyr: He's too hotheaded for me. I'll never get your taste in guys, Leanne. Category:Quotes Bruno Intro Leanne: Let's pull off some great aerial shots this time! Bruno: I can't jump all over the place like you kids, so I hope you're okay with that. Zephyr: It's all good as long as you at least go flying somewhere in the end. Victory Bruno: You know, sometimes it's fun to use other things besides guns. Zephyr: A machine gun is the only other thing I need. Leanne: Shaking pepper down on everyone from the air does sound fun, though. Devilotte Intro Zephyr: Leanne, doing your makeup is fine, but don't fall behind! Devilotte: If you're hoping to become one of my female minions, then you need thicker eye shadow. Leanne: I'm not trying to become one of your followers... Category:Quotes Flynn Intro Zephyr: More bad guys? These chumps are really starting to piss me off. Flynn: Leanne, do you understand what he’s saying? Leanne: I think he’s saying that he finds this really annoying. Category:Quotes Heihachi Intro Zephyr: These chumps'll be dead before they know what hit them! Heihachi: That's the basic rule of all combat! Crush your enemy before they can react! Leanne: Zephyr, I don't think this is the type of guy you want to be buddying up to... Category:Quotes Imca Intro *'Zephyr': How're you supposed to do aerial shots with a huge weapon like that? Leanne: It looks like the weight would throw your balance off in the air... Imca: I don't jump before I fire my gun. Category:Quotes Juri Intro Juri: Zephyr! What are you hiding…deep down in your heart? Leanne: How could she know about Zephyr’s…? Zephyr: Shut up. There are no gods, that’s all that matters. Category:Quotes Lady Intro Zephyr: A bazooka combined with a bowgun, huh. Interesting. Lady: Why? Surely you’ve seen something like this before? Leanne: We only have three types of weapons. Victory Zephyr: Hey, Leanne! Not bad! You can flip pretty fast. Leanne: Your balance in the air is great too! Lady: You two have some pretty strange standards for marksmanship. Category:Quotes Lindow Intro Zephyr: Well, I suppose this beats sitting around in my room. Lindow: Really? I’d rather be relaxing at home with a beer. Leanne: You should try to be a little more respectable, Lindow! Victory Leanne: It frightens me that I’m starting to feel even that wasn’t enough. Lindow: You kids are just full of energy. I wish I was that young again. Zephyr: You’re not that old… Category:Quotes Neneko/Neito Intro *'Neito': So your makeup changes your personality? That's so simplistic. Leanne: I need it to fight at full strength! Zephyr: Leanne, I'm not sure it changes you for the nicer. Category:Quotes Rikiya Intro Zephyr: The best gun is the one you’re most familiar with. Rikiya: If worst comes to worst, you can also destroy your enemies with ki. Leanne: Not everyone can do that, you know… Category:Quotes Sänger Intro *'Sänger': There is meaning in confronting your crimes and bearing the burden. Zephyr: I know that. Believe me, I know... Leanne: Zephyr... Category:Quotes Saya Intro Leanne: I always feel stronger with my makeup done properly. Saya: Me too. My makeup puts me in the mood to be really mean. Zephyr: Vashyron was right. Women are scary. Victory Leanne: If you fight like that it's only natural that you die! Saya: Oh, my! Mistress, you have to forgive me! Zephyr: You say your makeup changes you, but I say that's just going overboard. Tron Intro Leanne: As long as you’re prepared, gender doesn’t matter one bit, right, Servbot? Servbots: Of course, Leanne! You’re exactly right! Zephyr: I don’t think gender is the real problem here. Category:Quotes Ulala Intro *'Leanne': I really like you're eye shadow, Ulala. Ulala: And that was the wonderful Leanne, paying me a compliment! Back to you. Zephyr: Hey, I'm here too! You can't just end it like that! Valkyrie Intro Zephyr: So there are gods... But, what're you going to do to me? Valkyrie: Zephyr, what's troubling you? Is it something about me? Leanne: Zephyr, don't tell me you're still... Category:Quotes Vashyron Intro *'Zephyr': You ready, Vashyron? How about you, Leanne? Leanne: I'm ready! You two have given me bravery and courage! Vashyron: Alright, then it's time for our little bullet ballet to begin! Victory *'Zephyr': What's the matter, Leanne? Are you smiling? Leanne: Yes! Really, Zephyr?! Vashyron: Uh-oh, looks like our little girl is starting to show her sadistic side. Category:Quotes